the_sanatoriumfandomcom-20200215-history
Meredith Sorenson
This article is about Meredith Sorenson, a Sanatorium character. You may be looking for Meredith Stride, the new girl that appears in one episode. Meredith Sorenson is a new girl that appears in Season 3 of the Sanatorium. Originally having brown hair, she dyes her hair blonde to appear more prominent to the men, without success. Her final whereabouts are unknown to the main character due to a struggle in Misery Loves Company. __TOC__ Series Season 1: Episode 15 (Amazing!): The main character mentions that a blonde character looks at the main character, before turning away. This implies that while her whereabouts from season 3 to the time jump at season 1 is unknown, Meredith did survive whatever happened, since she is in 1x15. Season 2: Episode 4 (Secretive): Mona mentions to the main character that "Meredith is a bitch that gets what she deserves." When the main character asks why, Mona replies "It's better you don't know. Haha!" (it is revealed what Mona actually meant below. Read to see.) Season 3: Episode 1 (celebrAtion): Meredith is seen walking into the classroom and accidently flicks her hair onto the main character, apologising. This is one of the only times where she is nice to the character. Later that day, she sits with the main character at lunch, but then upruptly leaves to sit with another new girl, Jackie. For the rest of the seson, Meredith is rude and disgusted by the main character. Episode 2 (I Tell The Time): Meredith enters the clasroom late, and the only seat is beside the main character. Outraged, she leaves the class and doesn't come back for the rest of the day, but there is a brief appearance of her talking to someone at the end (presumably A) of the episode. She says "It was done, now give me everything." A gives her money in return for an unknown favour. Episode 4 (The Peach Dilemma): Meredith walks up to the main charater and explains how she's made new friends, including: Peach, Kate and Jackie. Not surprisingly, they are all enemies of the main character. Later in the episode, Peach explains to the main character that her obsessive intentions with Meredith are not appropriate. The main character learns that Meredith has been lying to her friends and inturn recieved support from them. Peach also explains that if the main chracter continues, she'll report them to the Trinity Clan. Afterwards, the main character sees Meredith. Depending on their choices, they either: * tell all her friends about her lies, or, * promise to tell all her friends, but then get an A text threatening them not to. Episode 7 (Jackie to be Done): Meredith crosses the road to see the main character, either thanking them, or slapping them, depending on the choice above. Episode 8 (crAzy): Peach tells the main character that Meredith has left for a temporary trip (3 weeks) since the main chracter has been obsessive. Later, Kate pushes the main character down the stairs and threatens to tell the trinity clan everything. Kate then starts to become agressive towards the character, eventually worse when Meredith leaves in "Misery Loves Company". Episode 13 (Touched by an A-ngel): Jasmine informs the main character that Meredith has returned from her trip and is coming back to the school tomorrow. Episode 17 (BONUS SCENE - A is for Anonymous): In Episode 17, there is a bonus scene. Mona begins by leading the character to the Divinia Waterfalls opposite the Pageant House, wearing a read coat. When she turns around, she explains why she hates Meredith and Mona's past with her, saying these important points - *Mona did target Meredith for knowing about Alison's and the main character's father affair. She sent a total of five texts to Meredith, in order of sent - *"DADDY can't save you from this lie. If she kisses again, I tell. -A" (about the affair) *"She may have been a bitch, but Alison was full of secrets, wasn't she? -A" (about the affair) *Ding dong, ding dong! The bell tolls for Alison. -A" (about Meredith and Alison's past and the night Alison went missing.) *"Two blondes fighting for their life, one has to go. -A" (about Meredith and Alison's past and the night Alison went missing.) *"Hey Hanna, am I the only one who would want to know about your addiction? -A" (the text meant to be sent to Hanna) *Meredith was the first person to find out Mona was A. Mona accidently sent a text meant to be for Hanna to Meredith on her normal phone. Meredith, realising who owned the number, realised Mona was A. *Meredith confronted Mona at the Divinia falls and tried to push Mona off the cliff as revenge, however, before she could, Meredith fell and cracked her head open on a rock. She was sent to hospital and only returned after Mona was A, due to suffering severe head trauma and being in a coma. This was around Season 2, Episode 3 when Mona dissapeared. *Meredith hated Alison due to Alison always being the "blonde in charge" at school. Meredith wanted to avenge Alison, and when she found out about the affair, she was shocked. But she didn't want to spill the secret since the MC's father was best friends with Meredith's father. That is all Mona knew, (more information given Episode 20). *Mona, being A long before Season 2, and even Season 1, was targetting Alison for making Mona "Loser Mona". The night Alison was killed, Mona saw Meredith and Alison fighting at the clock tower. When Mona came to look, she saw that Meredith and Alison were gone, and didn't understand where they went to. Episode 18 (Mere-death): Meredith returns and surprises the main character by greeting them. The main character doesn't see Meredith for the rest of the day, but finds her bag. On inspection, she is carrying around sleeping tablets. The main character does not suspect anything at the time. Episode 19 (Unbridled): While on the school cross country, the scoring station (which Meredith is in charge of) blows up, and Meredith is burnt in the fire. Later, Meredith confronts the main character in the bathroom and asks why she caused the fire. She then goes to the trinity clan about her concerns. Later, the main character catches Meredith talking to the MC's (main character) mother. The MC's mother does not believe the story and the MC confronts Meredith about lying. Meredith then storms off. Meredith mentions: "See you in class hun." Episode 20 (Sounds of Silence): Meredith starts her career as a supplementary beauty teacher while the other is on maternity leave. She hates the main character and her friends, and asks to speak to them after class. She warns that "any more idiotic behaviour will lead you all in detention, my style." Later, the main character overhears Meredith taking to the main character's father. They talk about "positive" and "stepmother". Later at the new brew, the main character confronts Meredith. Meredith explains she knows about the main character's father paying Alison to keep quiet, and Alison and her father had an affair. The main character is sick, and Meredith apologises, helping the main character out in the next episode. She is last seen helping the main character, since she has the flu, and asks her to keep what she said to her a secret. Episode 21 (Misery Loves Company): Meredith is taking care of the sick main chracter. She acts friendly and welcoming, but had been slipping drugs in the main character's "herbal tea" to make her sleepy while she was searching for Ali's diary hidden in the main character's house. After the main character discovers the fact, through a dream of the main character meeting Ali and discovering the truth, she wakes up and tries to get out of the house. Unfortunately, Meredith had locked the door to her bedroom while she left, and quickly grabs a knife for protection when she wakes up. Meanwhile, Emily and Hanna see Meredith entering the beauty salon's pharmacy to buy sleeping tablets, and realises the main character was being looked after Meredith over the weekend. When the main character wakes up, Meredith is standing over her with the knife in her hand. The main character kicks Meredith out of the way and runs downstairs to the kitchen to call for help, but meets face to face with Meredith. Meredith knocks them out and places them in the basement. As Emily and Hanna go looking for the main character, a storm brews and Meredith leads them to the basement but locks them in as well. Once the main character wakes up to full health, they grab a sledgehammer to break the door down. Meeting Meredith face to face again, they shove Meredith into a wall, but Meredith stabs Emily and runs outside. Hanna and her friends quickly race to catch up to Meredith who drives to a lighthouse. They race to the top and fight each other. Meredith pushes Emily and Hanna away and is about to throw the main character off the edge just as a hooded anonymous figure grabs Meredith and throws her over the edge, plunging into water. Emily, Hanna and the main character cannot see where Meredith wassince it was too stormy and foggy, and quickly drive back home to pretend they were never there. When the main character's dad arrives home, she tells them and their friends the news about Meredith dissapearing. They get a text from A, saying: ::::::: "Dead Girl Walking, Dead Girl Driving. ::::::: -A" Episode 22 (frAmed): Kate mentions to the main character that Meredith had a long history of mental issues and wasn't taking her medication. She also says she is destraught that Meredith is missing and wonders if the main character had anything to do with it. Appearances (13/70)